Tears of a Bird
by ninjacat5
Summary: Raven and Red X fall in love, and Robin does not approve. He will get Raven back, even if it means a drastic choice that could risk their friendship or Raven's love life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: you know I don't own it, so don't make me say it. **

**I know I have 'The Experiment' still, but this has been in my mind for a while. The Experiment will be updated soon. I finally got off of school so I will have a lot of time now to type!!!!! yay!!!!! XD**

* * *

Raven sat by her window, watching the rain pour into the bay. Her thoughts were on a certain traffic light- dressed man. She sighed, tired of **him** haunting her mind. She stood up gracefully and swept out of her room. She walked down the corridors. _I need to tell him. Even though he's going out with Starfire, he needs to know,_ Raven thought as she passed Starfire's room. _He has been haunting my mind since this crush has taken bloom. Maybe it will settle if he knows. _She kept walking, thinking this thought in her head over and over again.

She made it to Robin's room and stepped in front of the door. She was about to knock when she heard voices coming from inside the room.

"Starfire, will you marry me?" Robin asked calmly and confidently. Raven's eyes brimmed with tears. She closed them, chanting her mantra in her head to calm her emotions. She opened them again and listened to the voices inside.

"Oh, Robin, of course I will take your hand in marriage!" Starfire exclaimed happily. Raven closed her eyes and turned around, picturing the scene from behind the door: Robin on one knee on the floor, Starfire sitting oh so perfectly on the bed, him speaking, then she hugging him excitedly and kindly, for once.

Raven started walking away, when Robin's door opened. "Raven, please come here. I have some very important news to share with you," Starfire exclaimed. Raven took a couple deep breaths then turned around and walked to Starfire. When she was in front, Starfire extended her hand and showed Raven the sparkling, small, emerald diamond resting on her ring finger. "Isn't it just amazing? Robin proposed to me just now!"

"That is amazing Starfire. I am very happy for you both," Raven said, taking a glance at Robin, who was standing by his bed. He nodded, not noticing the strain in her voice. She looked back at Starfire and nodded her head and walked off to her room. Starfire looked at Robin curiously.

"Raven seemed, down, as you would put it," Starfire said to Robin. He nodded his head. He knew she had had a crush on him for a while, but didn't say anything about it. He thought of her as a sister/brother relationship, not what she had in mind.

"C'mon Star, let's go tell everyone else," Robin said, walking to Starfire and linking her arm with his. She nodded excitedly. They walked off towards the common room.

************

Once Raven was safe inside her room, she let the tears fall. She didn't care about her powers right now. She needed to let it out. She pressed her back to the door and slid to the ground. She stayed like that for a while, not caring about the books, candles, bed sheets, and other various things flying around and blowing up.

She took a deep breath and chanted her mantra after a few minutes of crying. Once her emotions were calmed, the alarm went off. She ran to her mirror and checked her face. Luckily, it didn't look like she had cried for a while. Her cheeks were a little red, but that was it. She then phased to the common room. She saw everyone there and walked over to the giant computer.

"Who?" Raven asked. Cyborg looked up from the screen and eyed her.

"Have you been working out? You look a little flushed," He said. Raven looked away.

"Who?"

"Red X," Beast Boy said, answering her question. She nodded.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted. Starfire grabbed Robin's arms and flew off towards the site. Beast Boy changed into an eagle and followed them. Raven changed into her energy raven and grabbed Cyborg and phased to the mall.

Raven and Cyborg were there first, followed by the other three. The trio was completely soaked thanks to the rain. Cyborg snickered earning a glare from Robin. Red X materialized in front of the group.

"Hey kids. I see you guys don't quit," Red X said, smirking beneath his mask. Robin scowled and got into a battle pose. The others followed.

"I see it's time you should quit, or we'll make you," Robin said. At this, Cyborg punched his fist into his other hand. "TITANS GO!"

Robin ran, throwing his freeze-discs at Red X. Red X threw a couple of sticky Xs that caught them. He then threw an X at Beast Boy. Beast Boy changed into a fly and missed it. The X was like a boomerang though, and caught Beast Boy as a fly, forcing him to stay that way.

Starfire watched Beast Boy entombed in the X fall to the floor. She was about to catch him when Raven came from the floor and caught him with her magic. She set him down and disappeared again. Starfire, who was sure Beast Boy was fine, flew off after Red X in pursuit. Red X meanwhile was fighting off Cyborg. He threw a bomb straight at his chest. Cyborg aimed his cannon and shot the bomb. The bomb blew up upon impact and blasted Starfire into a clothes shop wall, hurting her. Cyborg was blown into a window. He tried to get up, but his arms and legs were blown off from his body.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed, running to the fallen hero. He kneeled beside her and helped her up. Red X watched this and snuck behind the two. "Are you okay?" He asked, panicky.

"I will be fine," Starfire whispered. Red X took this time and took out three Xs.

"Hey Robin," X said. Robin turned around. He got up and threw a couple of punches at X. Red X chuckled and threw the Xs at Robin. Robin ducked and missed the first two, but didn't see the third, and got caught in a similar predicament as Beast Boy. As he fell, Red X dusted his hands off. "Well, I guess I'll just take off now."

"I don't think so," Red X turned around in shock and met face to face with a glowing Raven. She was in the air, waiting for him to make the first move.

"I see I forgot about you, being quiet and all. I just don't notice you," Red X said. Raven stayed emotionless. "Try and catch me." Red X ran of into the rain. Raven chased him. She spotted him in the fog. He was getting on his motorcycle. Raven glared and lifted her hand.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled. Black energy shot out of her hand and captured his bike. He jumped of as it lifted of the ground. Raven growled in frustration and threw the bike into the mall, crushing it to smithereens. She flew after the running Red X. He grabbed an X and flung it at Raven. She blasted it with her magic and started blasting where Red X was running. Red X found another X that grew as it hit the object it was thrown at and chucked it at Raven. She tried to dodge it, but it hit the tip of her cape and weighed her down. She fell to the ground. It grew slowly. Red X walked up to Raven.

"I didn't think that would work," Red X smirked. Raven looked up at him and glared daggers. The thing was growing. It reached her knees.

Things flew from the mall's roof. They turned out to be her teammates flying of towards the tower. Raven looked up and waved her arms in the rain. They didn't notice her.

"Looks like I'm not the only person that doesn't notice you," Red X said. Raven stared at him. She tried to hide the hurt in her eyes, but she failed. Red X saw the hurt in her eyes. "Hey, hey I wasn't really meaning it," Red X tried to sound reassuring. Raven looked at the goo that was swallowing her. It was up to her waist.

"Why are you still here?" Raven asked, ignoring his statement he just said.

"Cause if I left, you will die," He replied.

"Well you clearly aren't helping, are you?"

"Give me a chance," He said. He bent down and took out a pocket knife.

"Why are you going to free me? Didn't you put me into this?" She asked as he cut away the goo. Once it left Raven's body, it shrunk and died away.

"Truthfully, babe, I thought you were going to miss it." He replied, cutting the last of it off. She got up and looked up at him.

"Thank you, I guess," Raven said. He nodded and stuck his hands out. "Go. I don't feel like dealing with people today." Red X looked at her in disbelief. She nodded towards town and phased into the ground. He stared at the spot and decided one thing: I owe her something.

* * *

**Sorry if the fight scene sucked. I have a hard time describing that kind of thing. **


	2. New problems

**Hi! I'm glad to hear that you guys like my story so far!! Special thanks to everyone that reviewed it!!**

**Disclaimer: Let's just say, if I owned it, Malchior would be dead, and Raven would have fallen in love with either Beast Boy or Red X, but that didn't happen.**

_This is_ Raven talking inside someone's head,

_This is _thinking

And this is talking

* * *

Raven trudged back to the tower. Her violet eyes were dulled with exhaustion. Her violet hair clung to her face from the rain. Her black leotard clung even more than usual and her cape weighed her down from collecting the water. She phased to the common room soaking wet with everyone's eyes on her.

"Why are you wet?" Robin asked. He was sitting on the couch next to Starfire with his arm slung around her. Raven just glared at him and walked out of the room.

"Dude, it's pouring outside, duh," Beast Boy explained to Robin. He was making Tofu Surprise.

"Why was she outside then?" Robin asked. This earned a gasp from Starfire.

"I think we left her with Red X," Starfire said, guilt in her eyes. "I think we should apologize to friend Raven."

"That's a good idea Star," Cyborg said. He continued playing his game. "After I finish this level," Starfire looked at him and decided they should do it together, so she waited patiently.

*************

Raven had listened to their conversation. She sighed. She had a long day. She walked to her room and entered. She walked to her closet and opened the black doors. She pulled out a new suit, cape, boots, and walked to her bathroom. She placed the clothes on the sink and started the shower. Once it was warm enough, she stepped in and let the water run down her pale skin. She cleaned herself and turned the water off. She got out, dried off, put her clothes on, and walked back into her room. She lit a few candles to have light and gasped at what she saw.

Red X was standing in the corner, waiting for Raven to finish her shower. She walked out and lit a few candles, exposing Red X. She gasped then got into a battle stance. He smirked then put his hands up.

"Whoa, calm down Sunshine, I don't want to fight," he said, taking a step closer. Raven stayed in her position: hands up, eyes glowing. Her eyes never left his masked ones, except for the occasion when they would wander down to his abs that showed through his suit. Evertime that happened, she would quickly look up. Red X noticed this, but didn't say anything.

"Don't call me Sunshine. Why are you here?" She asked, clearly irritated. He took a couple steps closer.

"I just wanted to say thanks. Not many superheroes help a villain," Red X explained. Raven got out of her position, but her eyes stilled glowed white.

"So you just had to come to my room to say thank you?" Raven asked.

"Not exactly, if you were Robin, he would have thrown me into jail, but you didn't, so I feel…" raven looked at him weirdly. "Yes I feel, that I owe you something," Red X finished. "What would you like?"

"You don't owe me anything," Raven replied. Red X sighed.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to decide what to repay you with," He said. Raven shook her head.

"No, I don't need anything from you," She said. He opened his mouth when someone pounded on her door.

"I'll see you the next fight you have," He said, winking at her. She glared and he disappeared. The pounding continued. Raven walked to the door and opened it a crack to see who was outside. She saw all her friends outside.

"What?" She hissed. They looked at her apologetically.

"We came to say sorry for leaving you with Red X," Robin said.

"Apology accepted," Raven said. The titans nodded their heads and one by one, started walking off. Robin stayed though.

"Who was in your room?' He asked.

"No one," Raven replied, closing the door. He stuck his foot, stopping it.

"Don't lie to me," He said, inching closer to the door. Raven's eyes glowed white. She lightly blasted Robin into the wall.

"I'm not," She said, closing the door. Robin stayed there, dumbfounded. One thought penetrated his mind. _She never did that to _me _before._

Raven couldn't believe what she had done. She just blasted her leader, love, and friend into a wall. _Well, he did deserve it,_ She thought. She walked to her window and looked out at the cloudless night. The rain had just stopped and the stars shone brightly.

Raven kept thinking about what Red X had said. _I'll see you the next fight you have._ What was his plan? Raven took a deep breath and cleared her mind. She crossed her legs and meditated into the night. She fell asleep in that pose.

************

Raven awoke on her floor, sitting cross-legged. She got up and stretched, cracking her back in the process. She walked to the door and left her room. She walked to the common room slowly, still in a sleep-like state. She made it to the doors and walked in, taking the sight with her eyes. Beast Boy and Cyborg were both cooking their own foods peacefully and Starfire and Robin were talking to someone in front of the T.V. Raven walked next to Cyborg and started making her a cup of herbal tea. Cyborg looked down at her as she looked up at him with a confused face pointing at Robin and Starfire.

"Kid Flash was injured in battle, so he's in the hospital and Jinx is freaking out, so she came here. Rob and Star are trying to figure out what happened exactly," Cyborg whispered, answering Raven's question. She nodded. Beast Boy cut in.

"She isn't freaking out, Cy," He said. Cyborg rolled his human eye. He placed some bacon and the juices splashed onto Beast Boy. He started freaking out and rinsed it of in the sink. Raven sighed angrily and looked at Cyborg madly. He gulped.

"Sorry. Ok Jinx's isn't freaking out on the outside, but her eyes show how worried she is," Cyborg explained. Raven nodded and grabbed her tea and walked to the three. She stood next to Starfire. Jinx looked at her.

"Kid Flash is-," Robin started.

"I know. Cyborg told me," Raven then looked at Jinx and saw it; sadness and worry. _Cyborg must be in pain, knowing how much she cares for Kid Flash and not him_, she thought. She stared at Jinx and said in her head, _Are you okay?_ Jinx jumped at the voice inside her head, but knew it was Raven.

"_Yes, I'm fine,_" She said in Raven's head. She ran a pale hand in her pink hair. Her hair was down from her usual way and she was wearing a pair of jeans, and a red t-shirt that was snug. The t-shirt had a black cat with a tongue in its mouth. Underneath it was 'Cat got your tongue?'

Raven shook her head, which broke the connection and took a sip from her tea. All of a sudden, the tower lit up with red and blared a loud sound. Robin immediately jumped to the computer and found out the villain.

"It's Cinderblock. Titans, Head out!" Robin exclaimed. Every one left leaving a confused Jinx and Raven. Raven walked up to Jinx.

"Stay here," Raven started to phase into the floor. "Oh and, Kid Flash will be alright," Raven said. She phased through completely.

She landed in the streets of Jump. Many people were screaming and running into the trouble. _Idiots,_ Raven thought as she stood next to Starfire. Cinderblock was destroying a building.

"Titans, GO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Beast Boy morphed into an elephant and charged into Cinderblock's leg. It did little damage to Cinderblock. He kicked Beast Boy and sent him into a steel building. Raven started flying towards Cinderblock. "Raven, help the people get out!" Robin yelled. Raven took her focus off of Cinderblock to Robin, and got flung into a building because of it. She got up though.

"Alright!" She yelled. She started putting a force field up and pushed people lightly out of the way. She continued this for a while, when a little girl ran into the middle of the fight. For some reason, the other titans didn't notice. "Run that way!" Raven yelled to the other people, pointing north. She then ran to the girl, who started screaming. Cinderblock was about to squash her with his foot when a black field came around her. Raven ran underneath the foot and lightly pushed the girl north. She ran that way and left Raven.

Raven was stuck holding Cinderblock's foot, when her power failed on her and disappeared. Cinderblock's foot started down again before Raven could register what happened. She waited for the blow, when she felt someone run into her and push her onto the road, with them on top. She opened her eyes and gasped.

* * *

**ok that is the end of this chap. Who saved Raven? Why didn't the Titans notice? I will post the next chap up soon, hopefully, but I want to post the next chap for 'The Experiment' first, so it might take time. I hope you like!! Please REVIEW!**


	3. Stalker

**I don't own it! ****Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Sorry if this took to long!**

* * *

"Are you okay, Sunshine?" Red X asked from on top of Raven. The titans had stopped Cinderblock and were now looking at Raven and Red X.

"Don't call me that. Get off of me!" Raven exclaimed. Red X smirked and stayed where he was.

"I don't know Sunshine, I kinda like where I'm at," He said. Raven's eyes glowed white, but before she could blast him with her black magic, Beast Boy rammed into his side as a ram, knocking him off of Raven. They both tumbled into the pavement. Raven started to get up, when a hand shot out in front of her. Raven looked up and met with Robin's masked stare. Raven rolled her eyes and pushed herself up, ignoring Robin's hand. She looked at Cinderblock, who was tied up and stuck in the middle of the street. The buildings around the area were crumbling and destroyed beyond repair. Raven then looked at Red X and Beast Boy. Beast Boy was still on the ground and Red X was up and staring back at Raven. He waved and winked at her. Raven was shocked to feel heat rise in her cheeks. Her hood was down, so her face was visible. Red X laughed and disappeared. Raven just stared at the spot he was at. Cyborg walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, which brought her out of her stupor.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Raven nodded her head and started walking to the T-car. She was the first one in. She sat in the front and relaxed a little. Raven was completely confused on what just happened. _Why did I fucking blush because of Red X He's annoying, cocky, confident, hot, and…wait, did I just call him hot? Uhgg!_

The other titans had jumped into the T-car. Beast Boy was going to sit up front, but he didn't feel like getting yelled at by Raven. During the drive, Raven stared out the window, not even noticing that they had left. Cyborg kept glancing at her, worried about his 'little sister'.

"Hey, you've been acting weird since X came. You okay?" Cyborg asked Raven for the second time that day. Raven shook her head. She looked at Cyborg's real eye and sighed.

"I'm alright, just in thought," Raven replied. Cyborg looked at the road and sighed.

"Rae, I may not be very observant, but I can tell something bigger is bothering you," Cyborg explained while watching the road. Raven sighed and stared at Cyborg's red eye.

"_I'll tell you in the garage when we're alone_," Raven whispered in Cyborg's head. Cyborg nodded his head, indicating he understood. Raven shook her head to break the contact and stared at the window the rest of the way home.

Robin had listened to the conversation and had noticed her weird behavior as well. _Was it just me, or did Raven blush when Red X winked at her? Nah she wouldn't. My mind is playing tricks on me._ Robin kept staring at the passenger seat where Raven was sitting. He took a gloved hand and ran it through his raven locks that had deflated from their spiked position because of the battle. _I need to fix my hair._

The titans arrived home quickly. Cyborg got out and walked over to the tool bench. "I'm gonna check on my baby, so scram," He said to his teammates.

"When you're done, come find me so I can kick your butt in Monkey Muncher 5!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He then ran out of the room shouting 'MONKEY MUUUUUUUUNCHER 5' as loud as his lungs would let him. Robin and Starfire stared at Beast Boy weirdly.

"You need to check his blood," Robin said to Cyborg. Cyborg nodded then shook his head. Starfire started up the steel stairs with Robin right behind her. Starfire opened the steel door leading into the hallway when she noticed Robin had stopped.

"Are you coming?" He asked Raven. She shook her head and phased through the floor. Robin shrugged his shoulders and followed his tameranian fiancée. Once they left, Raven reappeared back in the garage. Cyborg looked up from his car and nodded.

"Ok, what's been bothering you?" He asked. He had a rag in his hand and polish in the other. He applied some polish to the rag and started polishing the car. Raven sat on the bottom stair and rested her head in her hands.

"You remember when we had that battle with Red X and you guys left me with him?" She asked. Cyborg looked at her sadly and nodded. "Well he got me with this goo stuff that was going to kill m, but he took if off. Then he stuck his hands out to be arrested, but I let him go," She explained. Cyborg nodded his hand and moved to the side of the car closest to Raven

"Don't go telling Robin that, or he will be pissed," Cyborg said. Raven nodded and looked back at the ground. "Is that all that's bothering you, cause I'm really sorry about that," Cyborg explained. Raven nodded then shook her head. She pulled her hood up to cover her face.

"No and I forgive you. Red X said he owed me something, so I guess he saved my life when he pushed me to the ground, but since I saved him, I have been feeling…_weirder_, than normal," Raven explained. Cyborg smirked. He dropped what he was doing and sat next to Raven. She scooted over to give him room.

"Someone has a crush on a villain," He chanted. Raven's violet eyes widened in shock. She blushed a deep red, but was glad that her hood was up.

"I do not! How can you say something like that?!" She exclaimed. Cyborg's smirk grew bigger. Raven stood up and started for the door. Cyborg stood up too and walked to his car.

"Whatever, but when you figure out you do, just remember that I told you so," He said as he started polishing his car. Raven nodded.

"Don't say any of this to anyone, got it?" She threatened. Cyborg nodded and waved. Partially ignoring her threat. Raven glared at him as she walked through the door. It shut automatically with a swoosh.

Raven walked down the hall. Her feet clicked on the steel floors, echoing down the empty hallways. She passed Starfire's room and heard her talking to Robin about the wedding plans. This hurt Raven, for she always wished that would be _her_ in there discussing that with Robin, not Starfire. _Don't worry about it, he's lost to you now._ She walked by the room without a glance at the door.

She made it to her room and walked in. The room was cold and dark, just how Raven enjoyed it. As she walked further into the room, a few candles lit, giving Raven enough light to see. She stood in front of her bed and sighed. She lifted at hand and a book floated into its grasp. She then sat cross-legged on the black silk sheets and opened the thick scripture. Her eyes enveloped the words on the pages, all focus on the book.

***************

Raven awoke to a knock. _I must of fallen asleep._ She untangled herself from the sheets and stood up from the bed. She took a step and almost stepped on the book she was previously reading. She bent down and picked it up carefully. She placed it on the mess up bed and started for the door again. She passed her mirror on the way and stopped and glanced at the reflection. Her hair was a complete mess and her eyes were dull from sleep. She continued, ignoring her looks and opened the door.

Robin was on the other side. He was happy when Raven opened the door, but frowned when he saw her.

"What?" She hissed. _She usually never hisses at me._ He thought.

"I came up her to ask if you were gonna eat dinner with us. Did I wake you up?" He asked, shuffling his feet and scratching the back of his head. Raven glared at him and started to close her door.

"I'm not hungry and yes you did," She explained. She closed her door all the way and walked back to her soft bed.

"Raven, don't stay in your room all day! Come hang out with us!" Robin yelled from the hall. Raven sighed angrily and marched back to the door. She opened it, glaring at Robin's masked eyes.

"Oh shut up and go bother your fiancé!" She exclaimed. Robin was taken aback, watching as Raven slammed her door shut again. _She never yells at me like that. Something is definitely bothering her, and I'm going to figure it out._ He then walked back to the kitchen.

Raven was livid. _He knows about my feelings and ignores them and goes after Starfire and asks her to marry him, then starts to care about me! Uhgg!_ Books form Raven's shelf started flying in her rage and Raven noticed. She took a deep breath and held it in. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, _Raven chanted in her head, calming herself down. Once she was calm, Raven grabbed a blanket and the book she was reading and walked out of the room. _I need a break_. She walked past Jinx. Jinx nodded at Raven and she nodded back. Jinx kept walking, until she noticed the blanket.

"Where are you going?" She asked suspiciously. Raven sighed and turned around.

"Out. Don't tell anyone I left, got it?" Raven whispered in her monotone voice. Jinx nodded, took one last glance and left down the hall. Raven continued on her trek. She stopped at the garage door and listened for Cyborg. She heard nothing and entered. She walked down cautiously. She made it to the floor and inspected it. Jinx knew, no one needed too. Once she was sure no one was there, she grabbed her bike, put the blanket in the basket, got on, and rode off.

The bike whipped through the air and down the vacant street. Raven rode for a good few minutes until she found a dark forest full of pine trees. She rode her bike through them until she reached a grassy meadow. She stopped the bike, stood it up against a mossy tree, grabbed the blanket with the book, and walked in the grass, looking for a good spot. She found a pure grass area and laid the blanket down. She sat down and started reading her book.

A meow broke her concentration. Raven looked up and stared into green eyes. A black kitten was in front of her. It had glossy black fur and deep misty green eyes. It was about 5 months old, but rather small for its age. Raven set the book down and picked the kitten up. She set it in her lap. "Hey Nightmare. I don't have any food for you right now, but I'll take you back to the tower, ok?" Raven asked softly. The kitten looked up at her and mewed softly too, seeming to understand Raven. She smiled softly and pet the kitten calmly. They stayed like that for a while.

"Cute cat," Someone said from in front of Raven. She gasped and jumped up with the cat still in her arms.

"Are you stalking me now?" Raven asked. Red X chuckled. He walked towards Raven, who grew defensive.

"Don't worry, I just wanted some company, not to fight," Red X explained. Raven nodded, hearing sincere in his transferred voice. She sat back down and let Nightmare go. The cat walked to the corner of the blanket and curled up and fell asleep. Red X walked to the blanket and sat down across from Raven, without an invitation. Raven didn't seem to care much though.

"Thanks for asking to sit down on my blanket," Raven said sarcastically. Red X chuckled.

"No prob. I didn't think the walking traffic-light accepted animals," Red X said, slightly shocked. Raven shook her head, slight angry in her voice.

"He doesn't, unless if the pet is for Starfire," Raven replied. Red X nodded.

"Is anything going on with those two?" He asked. Raven shook her head.

"I shouldn't tell you. Why am I even talking to you?" Raven asked at herself more than at Red X. He smirked from underneath his mask.

"Well, I'm sexy, smart, hot, amazing, did I mention sexy?" He asked cockily. Raven sighed.

"Don't forget a lying dumbass," Raven smirked. Red X glared at her. He then stared at the kitten that was walking towards him. He lifted it up in his gloved hands and looked at it.

"What's its name?" He asked nonchalantly. Raven looked at it and a small smile graced her lips as it purred.

"_Her_ name is Nightmare," She replied. Red X nodded and they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Raven grabbed her book and started to read it again.

"Watcha reading?" He asked. He rubbed the jaw line of the cat.

"A book."

"No way!" He exclaimed sarcastically. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Way," She mocked in a preppy girl's voice. Red X chuckled.

"Wow Sunshine, you make a good preppy girl," He said smiling. Raven reached over and slapped the back of his head. He looked at her and she shrugged.

"That's for saying I would be a good preppy girl." Red X nodded. He admired the kitten while Raven admired the book. Occasionally, her eyes would trail to Red X, earning a blush on her cheeks. _I hate to admit it, but he is hot._ Raven then shook her head and yawned.

"You should probably head back to the tower, before Boy Blunder discovers you're gone and starts a search party, Sunshine." Red X expressed. Raven nodded and got up and stretched. Red X got up as well and handed her the cat. Raven took her and grabbed the book and blanket. She wrapped the book up and walked over to her bike. For some reason, X followed. She placed the blanket in the basket and then placed Nightmare on top. The kitten stayed. Raven turned around and let out a small gasp. Red X was right behind her.

"Are you sure you're not stalking me?" She asked. Red X chuckled.

"Of course not. Good night Sunshine. See ya later," Red X whispered. He disappeared in a blink of an eye. Raven got on her bike and found herself thinking one word; _Hopefully_.

* * *

**Ok well that's the end of the chapter. What did you think of it? Hope you liked it! Peace out**


	4. Robin ruins the moment

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added this to favorites or added me to favorites! Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't, know please enjoy this while I go cry in a corner.**

* * *

It has been a week since Raven had met Red X in the meadow. She got used to him and found out she did in fact like him a lot, but only her emotions and Nightmare knew that. She kept Nightmare a secret, except Cyborg had found out. Raven was out shopping with Jinx and Starfire, (she was forced to), and Cyborg was looking for her to ask her to help him with this new move. He knocked on her door and it fell in. His eyes widened and he started sweating, until he heard a mew come from inside the room. He stepped in and found the cat. When Raven came home, Cyborg pressed her to tell him about the cat. Raven had only told him how she had found it and kept it, nothing more.

No one else knew about the cat and Raven was happy about that. No one knew about how she would sneak out and meet Red X at night either. Every night Raven would say she was tired and leave at 9:00 p.m. No one had the chance to question her, but every morning, she seemed happier and was a lot nicer to Beast Boy. They all noticed it, and had their own suspicions. Beast Boy thought she was slowly being brainwashed by sorrow-eating zombies, Starfire thought she was dating something, Jinx thought she finally got that pole out from up her butt, and Cyborg and Robin both thought it had something to do with Red X. They didn't know how close they were.

****************

Raven entered the kitchen humming a happy tune. She was garbed in her usual wear, except for her cape and boots, which was a purple color. She walked to the fridge and opened it. She grabbed a green apple and took a bite out of it. She then walked to the common room and sat next to Beast Boy, who was playing Monkey Muncher 5 with Cyborg while Jinx rooted on whoever had the lead. Raven grabbed her book that she left on the coffee table and began to read.

"You look different, Raven," Jinx stated, interrupting Raven. Raven looked up.

"How?" She asked. Jinx shrugged then gasped.

"Your cape! It's purple!" She exclaimed. Beast Boy, out of curiosity, looked at Raven and noticed it too. Raven frowned then looked at her cape.

"So it is," She mumbled and took a bite out of her apple and began reading. The TV showed the words 'GAME OVER' in flashing red letters.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy stared at the screen with wide eyes. He dropped the controller in shock. Just then, Robin entered with Starfire at his heels.

"But what is a dance of the lap?" Starfire asked innocently. Robin shook his head. He walked over to the couch and sighed.

"It's lap dance, Star, and don't worry," Robin sighed. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Jinx snickered into their hands. Raven rolled her eyes at their childish behavior. She flipped a page in her book. Robin looked at her. He sighed. All of a sudden, the tower turned red and the siren sang through the tower. Raven got up and walked to the computer.

"Who is it?" Cyborg asked. Raven typed in a few words.

"A robbery," She replied. Cyborg nodded. Robin got up.

"Raven, Star, and Beast Boy, head out. Call us if you need help," Robin said. Beast Boy looked at him confused.

"Why just us?" He asked. Robin sighed

"Because, it's easier this way, now just go!" Robin exclaimed. Beast Boy shrunk away. Raven stared at Robin, then touched Beast Boy shoulder and nodded towards the door. He understood and the three flew out the room.

"Why did you do that?" Cyborg asked. Robin looked at him and sighed.

"I needed to get away from those three," Robin replied.

"I can see Beast Boy, but the girls?" Jinx asked.

"Starfire just kept asking questions and Raven, well…" Robin trailed off. Cyborg and Jinx both looked at him confused and curiously. Robin stared at the ground. "I need to train," He said and left without another word.

"He has it bad," Jinx stretched. Cyborg nodded then picked up a controller.

"You wanna play?" He asked. Jinx grabbed the controller and took a seat next to Cyborg.

"Just promise not to cry," Jinx smirked. Cyborg cocked his head to the side.

"Why would I cry?"

"When I beat chou butt," She replied. Cyborg laughed. They immediately started playing.

***************

Robin watched as another punching bag flew into the wall. That was the third one today. He picked up another one and attached it to the hook. Once it was attached, he started attacking it. He was focused, but his thought kept wondering to Raven. _Why do I care so much?! I'm getting married to the best girl in the world, and I keep thinking about _her_. Maybe I do like her more than I thought. Nah I'm just worried about her hanging out with Red X. Wait, is she hanging out with Red X every night? If she is, how would I find out? She won't tell me. Maybe I should follow her tonight…Yeah, that'll work. I just need to stay in the shadows._ Robin broke another punching bag. He picked up a red one and placed it on the hanger. He started kicking and punching away.

Robin had destroyed about eight punching bags when his communicator went off. He opened it and saw Cyborg's face. "What's up Cy," Robin said into the yellow communicator.

"Rae got shot," Cyborg said, but he didn't sound frantic. Robin on the other hand was freaking out on the inside, but kept his cool.

"Where?"

"Her thigh. She's in the medical room is you want to see her," Cyborg voiced. Robin nodded and closed the device. He then rushed to the medical room. He got there in three minutes and thrust the door open. He saw Raven sitting on the bed wincing every few seconds. Beast Boy and Starfire were next to her, Starfire patting her shoulder and Beast Boy wincing in pain as well whenever Raven squeezed his hand in pain. Cyborg was kneeling before Raven, apparently fixing her wound. Jinx was next to him, watching what he was doing. Robin ran over to them.

"How did it happen?" He asked. Raven looked up at him.

"Well, Boy Blunder, when someone pulls the trigger in a gun, a bullet shoots out. The bullet always collides with something, hence my leg having a hole and Cyborg patching it up," Raven replied sarcastically. Her face contorted in pain for a quick second and Beast Boy yelped in pain. Raven mumbled a sorry.

"I know that. I meant how did _you_ get shot?" He asked. Starfire spoke up.

"The robber had a hostage. He told us if we moved, he would shoot. Friend Raven shifted a foot and he shot her in the thigh. We thought he meant the hostage, but he didn't," Starfire said. Raven nodded. Beast Boy looked down.

"Did you get him?" Robin asked. Raven nodded.

"Starfire took care of him while Beast Boy helped me with the blood. Surprisingly, Beast Boy knows a lot about wounds," Raven replied. Robin felt a little jealous that Beast Boy took care of it instead of him.

"Why did you two let it happen?" Robin asked Beast Boy and Starfire. Everything stopped. Cyborg looked up at Robin. Beast Boy glared at him and Starfire gasped.

"They didn't know it was going to happen, _Robin_," Raven hissed. Robin looked down.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about you, that's all," Robin replied. Cyborg was done with Raven, so she got up, and stumbled, but Cyborg caught her around the waist. She mumbled a thanks and he nodded. She then limped towards Robin and glared at him.

"I can take care of myself thank you," She hissed. Robin shook his head.

"Then why didn't you heal it?"

"Healing takes a lot out of me and I don't feel like passing out," Raven replied. She walked out of the room. Robin watched her sadly.

"Nice one. She was in a happy mood too," Beast Boy mumbled. He then left towards the common room. Cyborg and Jinx followed. Starfire and Robin were left.

"Are you ok, honey?" Starfire asked Robin. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

I'll be fine tomorrow. I guess I'm just a little tired and irritable. I broke eight punching bags today," Robin replied. Starfire nodded and hugged her fiancée. She was surprised when he was a little tense to the touch. She let go and left. Robin watched her walk away. _I'll be fine when I know what Raven's doing at night._ He then left and followed his fiancée to the common room.

***********

Everyone was in the common room when the clock stroke nine. Raven got up from her position on the couch and stretched. "Good night everyone," She said quietly. She slipped out the room. Robin waited a few minutes then followed without anyone noticing. He made it to her room and waited. When she didn't come out, he started walking away, until he heard the door swoosh open. Raven came out with a blanket and a small kitten. She then walked down the corridors towards the garage with Robin on her tail. They both entered the garage and Robin watched as she placed the cat on the blanket in the basket. The cat started fidgeting. "Calm down Nightmare," Raven whispered to the cat. The kitten seemed to understand, because it sat and didn't move a muscle. Raven then got on her bike and pedaled off. Robin decided to run in the shadows after her. He stayed quiet and watched as she turned a corner into a forest.

He followed her into the forest until she stopped in a meadow. He ran behind a nearby tree and watched as she set the bike against a tree and put the kitten down. The kitten ran to a spot and stopped. Raven grabbed the purple blanket and set it where the kitten sat. She set it on top of the kitten and silently laughed as it tried to find a way out. Another laugh filled the meadow. "That is one funny cat," The voice said. It stepped out of the shadows and showed no one other than Red X himself.

"Hey X," Raven replied. She grabbed the kitten and sat it on the blanket, then she sat down as well. Red X walked over and sat next to her. He noticed the bandage around her leg.

"What happened to your leg?" He asked, slightly worried. Raven looked at it.

"Robbery," Was her reply. Red X looked at her with his masked eyes. They seemed to stare at her soul. Raven looked away. "Okay, okay! I was shot!" Raven exclaimed. Red X eyes widened.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Raven nodded. Red X calmed down again.

"You still haven't told me why you were sad that one day in the rain," Red X stated. Raven looked down and sighed.

"You're never going to forget that, are you?" Red X shook his head. "Ok, well um, I had a crush on…Robin," Raven whispered the last part, but X heard it. He nodded, signaling her to keep going. "I went to tell him, but he had asked Starfire to marry him," Raven continued. Red X nodded.

"Well, Robin's just stupid then," Red X replied. Raven looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"How? He got a beautiful, smart, emotional girl instead of me. That kind of seems like a win situation," Raven said. Red X looked at her angrily and stood up.

"When I first met you guys, sure I thought Starfire was amazing, but now she seems kinda just beautiful, nothing else. You on the other hand is hot, smart, and just amazing. So don't say that ever again, got it?" Red X said confidently. Raven looked at him and smiled a small smile. She stood up and gave Red X a hug. (A.N: Think of the moment with Beast Boy in the episode about Malchior.) Red X was shocked, but wrapped his arms gently around her.

"Do I get a kiss now?" He asked. Raven lifted her hand and hit in on the back of the head. "I'll take that as a no," Robin decided he saw enough.

"Raven!" Robin exclaimed. He ran to them. Raven jumped from Red X's touch. She looked at Robin with wide eyes.

"Robin?" Raven whispered. Robin stopped in front of Raven. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She yelled angrily.

"Why are you betraying me?" He asked. Raven growled.

"I'm not betraying you! I care about him. He listens. Do you have a problem with that?" Raven glared at him. Red X stayed behind her the whole time.

"Yes, Rae, He's a villain. I'm not," Robin explained. Raven shook her head and turned to X.

"I'm sorry about him. I'm see you around, X," Raven said. X nodded and gently touched her shoulder. She brushed past Robin and picked up the blanket and Nightmare and put them on the bike. She then rode away. Robin watched her then turned around and saw no one there. He trudged through the grass and walked back to the tower. Once he was inside, he ran to Raven's room. He knocked on her steel door and waited. She opened it. "What?" She yawned. Robin looked down.

"Please Rae, Take me instead of _him_," Robin begged. He grabbed one of her hands and she pulled away roughly.

"Robin, I can't handle this right now and anyway, what about your fiancée?" Raven then shut the door. Robin stared at it, then walked to his room. _I'll fix this._

_

* * *

_

**What did you think? Did anyone seem OOC? Please R &R!**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey! Ok I'm sorry that this isn't any update but school's back, so my posts will be either on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday **** Please bare with me! My school is going to be extremely busy cuz we are having FCATS soon (If you don't know what that is, it's the Florida…Assessment Test. I don't remember what the C stands for) It is huge and I have a ton of homework. Again sorry and thank you to everyone that has read my stories so far!!**


	6. I love you

**Wow. I never didn't think people reviewed for AN's. Thanks though, it was nice knowing you guys weren't giving up on me! ;) I kinda lied. I said it would be on Fri, Sat, or Sunday, but look, it's a thursday!! Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance. That just made me a ton sadder. Anyway, hope you enjoy the next chap for Tears of a Bird! **

* * *

Robin paced in his room. He needed to fix this, but how? He had a wonderful girl, but he wanted Raven. She was everything Starfire wasn't and Robin liked that about her. She understood a lot of human stuff and didn't make him uncomfortable by asking _interesting_ questions. He liked Starfire's innocence, but sometimes, it was just unbearable. What he didn't get was the fact that he hadn't noticed these feelings until Raven started opening up. He couldn't just ditch Starfire, but he couldn't let Raven go off with Red X. He grasped his raven hair with his green-gloved hands and sighed frustrated. He took a seat at his desk and looked at it. It was cluttered with pictures of villains and files about them. He cleared a space and grabbed a pen from the cat-shaped cup, (Courtesy of Starfire), and a piece of lined paper and wrote **Starfire** on one side and **Raven** on the other. He then drew a line down the middle and started thinking._ Starfire is innocent. Raven is mysterious. Starfire has an amazing body. Raven is understanding. Starfire is strong. Raven is intellectual. Starfire is able to show emotions. Raven has control over hers.*_ _Starfire and I have liked each other since we met. Raven has always been there for me._ He wrote all these down and had a tie. He groaned and thought harder. Then he smirked and wrote something on the paper. He put the pen back in the cup and crawled over to the bed and fell asleep with a satisfied smile across his face; his dreams about the girl he truly loved.

* * *

Raven tossed in her sleep. She opened her violet eyes and sat up tiredly. Ever since Robin came to her room, she had had trouble falling back to sleep. She sighed and ran a hand through her purple locks. She tossed the black covers off of her and stepped onto the black carpet that was her floor. She walked to her window and stared at the scene in front of her. They bay sparkled form the moon's light. It rippled lightly. The city was asleep except for some people driving through it and a few buildings had lights on. She sighed again and turned around and leaned against her wall. She looked at her clock and discovered it was 2:34 A.M. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor, thinking about what had happened to her that day. She was shot in the leg, had opened up to Red X, had Robin ruin that moment, then come and try to get her to help him practically cheat on Starfire. She pulled her legs in and winced, forgetting about her wound. She let go of her right leg and slid it to the floor. She stared at the white bandage around it and rubbed it gingerly. She stayed in that position for a while. Without realizing it, she fell asleep in that position.

* * *

Red X stood on the roof of Titans Tower. He always came there after his meet with Raven. He worried about her greatly, so he stayed up there to watch over her. Raven didn't know, though. He was slightly amazed at how much she didn't know about him. What amazed him most was how she trusted him so quickly. He shook this thought away. He had more pressing matters at hand; matters like his feelings for Raven. He was a playboy at heart, but that one day in the rain, something changed. Then he started seeing her more and more, and now a hot blonde in short shorts and a revealing tank top can walk by him and he won't even take another glance. He shook his masked head and took a seat on the edge of the roof. He looked at the water and wondered what Raven was doing right then. _Probably sleeping, like I should be._ But he knew he wasn't going to. He had feelings for Raven, that much he knew, but how strong were they?_ Dumbass! You're practically stalking her to make sure she's safe at night. Hmm, I wonder how strong they are?_ He argued with himself. He knew the answer though. He got up and stood on the silver roof. He looked at the door and looked back at the black sea. He shook his head and sprinted in the door. He ran quietly through the halls. He needed to see Raven. He passed Robin's room and heard mumbling. He stopped and opened the door a tiny bit. He looked and saw a regular room. The bed had red sheets on it. The walls were painted a beige color and the floor was wood. He looked at the room and spotted Robin asleep, mumbling in his dreams. Red X slid in the room and found a desk. He looked at it and saw a cat cup and many papers on it. One caught his eye and he lifted it and examined it. It had Raven and Starfire's names on it and many comparisons. The bottom had **Dream Girl=**, and a name. Red X dropped the paper and smirked underneath his mask. He then slid back out of the room and down to Raven's.

He opened her metal door and peeked inside. He saw dark colors and statues of faces. He also saw many candles with wax formed at the bottom and dripping down their stands. He then looked at the window and saw Raven asleep on the wall next to it, in an odd position. He shook his head and drifted to her. He bent down and slid his arms underneath her knee and her back. He lifted her carefully, not wanting to wake her or hurt her leg. He then walked gracefully to her bed and placed her on top and shifted the covers away at the same time. He then lifted the covers over her and bent down beside the bed. He watched her sleep and smiled.

"You know, Raven. I think I'm in love with you," He whispered to himself and touched her cheek gently then disappeared out of thin air. Raven stirred, but stayed asleep.

* * *

Raven awoke up in her bed. She sat up, puzzled, then glared. _Robin!_ She jumped out of the bed and marched to Robin's room. She pounded on the door furiously and waited. She heard sheets rustling and someone mumbling. Robin opened the door and looked at Raven, then smiled. "Hi," He mumbled sleepily.

"Did you go into my room last night?" She asked calmly, but angrily. Robin looked at her quizzically.

"No," He stated. Raven looked at him and decided that he wasn't lying. "Did someone take anything?" He asked starting to get worried. Raven shook her head and walked swiftly back to her room, leaving a confused Robin in his room. Once she made to her room, she got a fresh leotard and took a shower. She came into her room twenty minutes later and heard soft mewing coming from her bed. She lifted the sheets and chuckled as Nightmare came out. She started mewing louder and Raven nodded. She walked to her mahogany dresser and opened the last drawer and scooped a small cup of dry food for the cat. She waited until the cat was finished then placed the orange cup back with the food. She grabbed her IPod, which was on the dresser, and opened the door, and let the cat out. Cyborg and Robin knew, so why not?

She then walked to the common room, with Nightmare right behind her. She entered and saw everyone except Jinx was there. Jinx always slept in late, so she wasn't worried. Cyborg was cooking eggs and bacon, which she thought actually smelt good, Beast Boy was on the brown leather couch, reading a comic book, Starfire was at the table, waiting patiently for the food, and Robin was making coffee. They all looked up at her and stared at the cat, which was now walking towards Cyborg. "Hey Nightmare," He said gently and threw the cat a piece of bacon. The cat attacked it greedily and played with it for a few minutes before eating it. Raven shook her head and walked to the couch. She sat next to Beast Boy and placed her headphones in her ears, and grabbed the book which was on the coffee table. My Chemical Romance blared in her ears as she read. One song caught her attention:

_Well when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way_

When after all this time that you still owe  
You're still, the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
It's where you oughta stay

And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow

So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up  
While you can  
Whoa, whooa

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Well come on, come on

When you go  
Would you have the guts to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday"

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday

Raven immediately thought of Robin as the song ended. She didn't love him like she did yesterday. True, she still did love him, but not as much anymore. She continued reading until a shadow loomed over her. She looked up and saw Robin. She took out a headphone and looked at him. "What?" He smiled and stuck his hand out. Raven caught the drift and got up without his hand. She placed her IPod and book down on the coffee table and followed Robin out of the room. No one noticed, which was good. Once they were away from the others, Robin spoke.

"Raven, I figured something out last night. Do you want to know what that is?" He asked. Raven nodded, hoping it would be that he loved Starfire. He continued. "I figured out that I love you."

* * *

**So what did you think? What will Raven say?? Please R & R!! Only reviews can cheer me up from that terrible disclaimer! lol**


	7. I don't

**OMG!! I am SUPER SORRY for being sooooo late!! I had a busy schedule! You are aloud to beat me up if you want, i'm fine with it!!! Please forgive me!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...............sniff**

_

* * *

_

_"I figured out I love you."_

Raven silently gasped. _Did he just say what I think he said?_ She thought. She looked at him. He was smiling and had a hopeful look. She looked down and shook her head, backing into the metal wall behind her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same," Raven whispered. Robin's smile turned into a grimace.

"What do you mean? A week ago, you loved me! What happened?" He asked angrily. Raven stared at the polished floor.

"You had asked Starfire to marry you, if I'm correct. I felt I would never have a chance, so I kept telling myself to stop loving you," She replied. She could feel the anger and sadness radiating off of Robin. "And, someone helped with it," She mumbled to herself.

"Yes and I think that asking Starfire to marry me was a mistake," Robin replied. He took a small step towards Raven.

"No, don't say that. You love her, I can tell. You're just confused. Don't ruin what you have with Starfire for me," She said true fully. Robin's eyes turned to a glare.

"Don't push me away, Raven," He stated. Raven shook her head. She started walking away when he grabbed her arm. "Please, don't push me away," He said. Raven roughly pulled her arm out and looked at him. She shook her head in response and walked down the corridor. "Let me guess, Red X is the one that helped you," Raven stopped and turned back around on her heel. She looked at Robin with wide eyes.

"How-,"

"I'm great at reading lips," He replied. "So, did he?" Raven looked at him and nodded, then disappeared into the floor. Robin sighed and ran a gloved-hand through his spiked hair. He looked at the spot where she just was then walked towards the gym. He had a lot of training to do.

* * *

Raven phased onto the roof an sat on the edge, looking into the clear bay. She sighed. _I just let go of the one person I truly cared about and the weird thing is, I don't care._ She bitterly laughed.

"What're you laughing at?" Came a voice behind her. She knew the voice and patted the spot next to her. He followed and sat next to her. She looked at him and sighed. "What's up Buttercup?" He asked.

"I thought you called me Sunshine," She stated. He rolled his eyes, even though she couldn't see it.

"It doesn't rhyme. So what's wrong?" Raven looked at Red X and shook her head.

"Do you want to know what Robin told me today?" He nodded, even though he had an idea. "He told me he loved me."

"What did you say?" He asked, hoping for what he wanted to hear. She looked at him.

"I told him I didn't love him like that anymore. I told him I love someone else," was her reply. He nodded.

"Who's the lucky guy?" He asked. She looked off into the distance and mumbled something. "What?" She mumbled it a little louder. "You need to say it like this," She sighed.

"You," She whispered loud enough for him to hear. He looked at her and his jaw dropped.

"M-Me?" He stuttered. _Red X doesn't stutter!_ He mentally punished himself.

"I understand if you don't feel the same," She started to get up, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"You need to give a man a chance to reply, babe," Raven glared at him. She didn't mind Sunshine and Buttercup, but she hated being called Babe. "I love you too," He replied with a smirk. Raven's eyes widened and she looked at him shocked.

"R-really?" She stuttered, afraid it would be a prank. _X wouldn't do that to me though._ He nodded. He then did something that surprised Raven even more. He took his mask off. He had messy black hair. It wasn't spiked, but it looked like he never brushed it, but actually does. His skin was pale, but not as pale as Raven's. His eyes were a beautiful emerald color.

"I thought it would be fair, since I get to hear your voice and see your face," He stated in a clear voice which was music to Raven's ears. She slightly smiled and nodded. "So, what do you think?" He asked.

"Beautiful," Raven said looking into his eyes. He smiled.

"Can I try something?" He asked. Raven nodded, knowing what he was talking about. He leaned down as she stood on her tippy toes. Their lips touched and Red X smiled into the kiss. Red X's tongue touched her lip, begging for entrance. She slowly opened her lips cautiously and his tongue slipped in. Both of their tongues battled for dominance . Red X slowly placed his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her in closer. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours until Raven's lungs needed to breath. She pulled away and gasped for air. She then looked around and expected to see things encased in black bubbles and things blown to pieces. She gasped when she saw nothing amiss.

"What, that bad?" Red X asked. Raven shook her head.

"No, I just thought something would blow up," She confessed. Red X chuckled.

"You should have more faith in yourself," He stated as he grabbed her hand gently and held it.

"Hmm, sorry that my powers run on emotions and that normally things blow up when I feel anything and that I was raised to suppress said emotions," She said without emotion.

"Yeah, but clearly you can now feel, so don't worry, 'kay?" Red X said. Raven sighed.

"Fine, but if anything bad happens because I felt emotion, then I will personally blame you," Raven threatened. Red X chuckled.

"Alright," He laughed. Raven nodded, then took on a serious look.

"Ok, if we are going to have a relationship, I need to know your real name," She stated, letting go of his hand and crossing her arms. Red X sighed.

"It's Zeke," He said quickly. Raven nodded.

"I like it," She said as wind blew her hair into her face. Red X grabbed a purple lock and placed it behind her ear and out of her face. She looked up at him and a small smile graced her lips.

Just then, the roof door opened quickly and Robin stepped out. He looked at the two holding onto each other and glared.

"Let go of her! She doesn't deserve you," Robin stated angrily at Red X. Raven sighed and shook her head.

"Robin, I have already told that I do not feel for you the way you feel for me, so stop this now," Raven commanded calmly. Robin shook his head and took a step towards Red X. Red X let go of Raven and took a step towards Robin as well. Raven tried to grab his arm, but he looked at her and shook his head, then grabbed his mask and placed it back on.

"Well, Robin, what do you want? A fight?" He asked in his transformed voice. Robin nodded.

"Yes, to prove to Raven she deserves better," Robin stated. Red X laughed bitterly. He took another step and bent low in battle position.

"This coming from the man that asks her best friend to marry him when he knew she had feelings for him!" Red X exclaimed angrily. Robin glared and got into a battle stance.

"Stop!" Raven yelled, but they both weren't listening to her. Robin took out a couple freeze discs while Red X grabbed two sticky X's. Robin threw the discs and Red X jumped and threw the X's. Robin dodged them and charged at the now landing Red X. Red X took one step to the side and Robin missed him. He almost fell off the roof, but caught himself. He looked to his right and noticed Raven was missing.

"Nice, you chased Raven away," Robin stated.

"You know I didn't," Red X said hatefully. He then charged at Robin and they started attacking each other. Robin threw a punch at Red X and connected with his stomach. Red X bent over in pain, then shot back up and grabbed Robin's arm and slung him around and let go, causing Robin to stumble towards the edge. He fell off, but caught the railing and Red X ran to the side, to get kicked in the jaw as Robin got back on the metallic roof. Red X rubbed his jaw and smiled.

"That almost hurt. Almost," Red said cockily then lunged at Robin. Robin tried to get out of the way, but failed and ended slamming his back into the volleyball pole. He fell down in pain and got up weakly. They both got back into their battle stances.

They didn't notice the other titans come up from hearing the noise. Once Cyborg exited the door, He aimed his cannon at Red X and was prepared to shoot when Raven appeared in front of him.

"No!" She shouted at Cyborg and grabbed his robotic arm. "Don't shoot," She said calmly. "Let me handle it," She then turned around and disappeared into the floor, then appeared again in the middle of the fight that was progressing. Robin and Red X stopped and looked at Raven. "Stop now!" She yelled, looking at their masked eyes. Red X nodded and dropped his stance. Robin on the other hand, shook his head and lunged at Red X, dodging Raven, and tackling the unsuspecting Red X to the ground. Raven growled and threw Robin off with her black power. "I said to STOP!" She yelled the last word, looking completely at Robin. Robin looked down in shame. Raven then looked at Red X and helped him up. He nodded at her and disappeared. Raven looked at his spot he was just standing at and sighed, then turned to Robin and the rest of the titans.

"I do not understand, Why did you help up Red X, friend Raven?" Starfire asked curiously. Raven looked down and ignored her.

"Because she loves him," Robin stated sadly. Raven glared at him and looked at the other titans, who had shocked faces, except for Cyborg, who knew this was coming.

"Is this true, friend Raven?"Starfire asked shocked. A tan hand covered her mouth as she said this. Raven looked at her and nodded slowly. Starfire gasped more. "I do not understand your choice in guys, but everyone deserves love, so I am happy for you," Starfire said and walked up to Raven to give her a hug. She placed her tan arms around Raven's back as Raven stiffened, but slowly adjusted to the touch. Starfire let go and walked back to the others. Cyborg nodded at Raven then looked at Robin.

"What's with the face?" Cyborg asked Robin. Robin shook his head and looked at Raven, then back at Cyborg.

"I just don't approve. Excuse me, but I need to think things over," With that, Robin got up and left the roof, with Starfire looking at him sadly.

"Ok, am I the only one that noticed that everyone has someone to love?" Beast Boy whined. Cyborg glared at him.

"I don't have a girl too, so shut up," Cyborg hissed. Beast Boy glared at him.

"I don't mean you, but even Raven has someone! And she's the ice queen!" Beast Boy cried and looked at Raven, who glared at him and started walking towards Beast Boy in slow creepy steps.

"You best run, BB," Cyborg laughed. Beast Boy nodded and disappeared into the tower, with an angry Raven right behind him. That left Jinx and Cyborg by themselves. Jinx was laughing, then frowned. Cyborg noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Robin said he had stuff to think over. Do you think it'll have anything to do with Raven and Red X?" Jinx said with concern in her voice. Cyborg looked at her and scratched the back of his neck.

"It better not, or he's asking for an ass-whooping."

* * *

**Ok I hope you like it! Please tell me what you liked the most and what could have been improved!! I hate to say, but this story is coming to a short end...sniff, well anyway, please R&R!!**


	8. Twists and turns

**Hey! Ok, well this is the one of the last chapters left. Any way, I don't own it...sigh...please enjoy!!**

* * *

Jinx awoke to her communicator going off. She slowly lifted herself off of the queen sized bed and grabbed the ringing, yellow contraption off the bed side table. She flipped it open and looked at Cyborg's sad face. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What's up Cy?" Jinx mumbled half asleep. Cyborg looked down sadly.

"Can you come to the common room? I'll tell you when you get here," Cyborg replied. Jinx nodded and closed the communicator. She slid out of the bed and out of the room.

She clambered into the common room and looked up, seeing Cyborg and Raven staring at the computer screen, which had a sickly looking Kid Flash on the screen. She ran to the screen and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"You lied," Raven stated, walking up to Jinx. She had her arms crossed over her chest and had a blank face. Cyborg shook his head and walked up to Raven and looked at her.

"I thought we were going to be nice about it. Anyway, Jinx, we got a call from the hospital. It turns out the surgery Kid Flash had took a turn for the worse. Why didn't you tell us?" Cyborg spoke softly, switching his gaze to Jinx. Jinx looked down.

"Is it true?" She asked Kid Flash. He coughed roughly, placing a pale and bony hand over his mouth.

"Yes, I'm sorry babe," He croaked, sounding sicker than he looked. Jinx sighed. She then looked at Cyborg's concerned look to Raven's blank stare.

"He had a mishap, with some poison. We had a simple mission. Take down Black Cobra. We succeeded, but he was hit with some poison. I took him to the hospital. The doctors examined him, but concluded he wasn't going to make it. I begged them to find a way and they did. A procedure that drained all his blood. The blood would be carried from his body to a contraption that cleared it. Once the blood was cleared, it would be carried back by tubes. This would happen at the same time, so he wouldn't die from blood loss," The tears started coming. "Anyway, they assured me it would be alright, but I guess they lied. I couldn't tell you guys 'cause I didn't want you guys to worry," Jinx finished. By now her body was shaking from her sobs. Cyborg walked over to her and patted her shoulder, while Raven spoke to her in her mind, trying, and failing, to calm her down.

"Jinx, shoosh, babe, it's alright. Just know I love you and that I want you to be happy. Will you make sure you become happy?" Kid Flash whispered with a small smile on his lips. Jinx looked up at him in confusion.

"Why are you saying this? You aren't supposed to die now, are you?" Jinx asked, growing hysterical with each word. Kid Flash nodded, not baring to say the words. "I love you too," Jinx whispered. Kid Flash's smile grew. Jinx smiled at his smile, until she heard a beep that continued and never stopped and she saw Kid Flash fall against the pillows with his eyes closed. Doctors came in to try to stop it, but they were too late. One of them looked at the camera and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, but Wally just passed away," She said, then turned the camera off. Jinx stared at the blank screen and rushed up to it, pounding on it and sobbing heavier. She cracked the glass with her pale hand and broke a few bones. She ignored the pain and continued to pound on the screen, until Cyborg wrapped his metal arms around her waist and pulled her away from the screen. She struggled in his arms, then collapsed into them and cried on his shoulder. He patted her back and shooshed her, while Raven healed her hand. Cyborg and Raven looked at each other. Raven pointed towards the door with her head and Cyborg nodded. She then left the two in the common room and headed towards her room.

* * *

Raven opened her door and slid into the dark room. She walked to the bookshelf and pulled out 'Pet Sematary' from the black shelf, lit a few candles by her bed, and sat onto her bed, nestling into the black silk sheets. She opened the worn tome and began to read.

"What are you doing up so early?" Came a voice in the shadows. Raven rolled her eyes and continued to read.

"I could ask you the same thing," She replied, flipping a page of her book. Red X chuckled and came into the light, clad in the costume he had stolen so long ago. He walked over and sat down on Raven's bed.

"Pet Sematary? I think the movie's much better," He stated in his computerized voice.

"Have you even read the book?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well, I have to disagree with you. The book was the first one, and the movie is missing some details," Raven said, while flipping another page. Red X chuckled again and scooted closer so he could see what page she was on.

"So you have seen the movie then," Red X mumbled. Raven nodded. "So what went down when I left?" He asked. Raven sighed and closed the book, placing it on the desk beside her.

"The others discovered about us and Robin stormed off to 'think'," Raven stated. "Then we found out that Jinx has been lying to us," Raven finished. Red X nodded.

"So Kid Flash is…" Red X started. Raven nodded and he sighed. Nightmare jumped up from the dark, carpeted floor and onto Red X's lap. He patted the cat calmly as Raven stretched over to scratch the back of her ears. "So how is Jinx taking it?" Raven shrugged.

"She was in hysterics when I left her with Cyborg, but I think she will get better over time," Raven mumbled in her monotone voice, but her violet orbs had a hint of sadness for the girl.

"That's good to hear," Red X replied. Raven nodded, then sighed.

All of a sudden, the tower turned red and started beeping. Raven slowly got up from the bed and looked at Red X. He got up, placed the cat on the bed, hugged Raven, whispered an 'I love you' in her ear and left through the window. Raven whispered it back, then left for the common room.

* * *

All of the titans were in the common room. Jinx looked like she had just woken up instead of looking like she had just been crying her heart out, Cyborg was sitting next to her, subtly patting her shoulder, Starfire stood next to the computer, trying to figure out what villain it was this time, Beast Boy was sprawled out on the floor, snoring quietly, and Robin had just entered.

"Starfire, there isn't a bad guy. I pulled the alarm," Robin said. Everyone gasped.

"Wait, that's so not fair! You yell at us for doing that but you have every right to pull the alarm?!" Beast Boy yelled, waking up from hearing Robin's voice. Robin rolled his eyes.

"This is an emergency. I have been thinking and I finally figured something out," Robin turned to Raven and glared at her. "You need to make a decision. Either your family that has been there for you when your father tried to destroy the earth, or Red X, who wasn't there. If you choose him, you will be kicked off from the titans forever. Oh and I need the decision by tonight, so pick," Robin stated. Raven gasped and looked at the other titans. Starfire had tears to her eyes, Beast Boy had his jaw hanging down and his green eyes wide with shock, Jinx gasped as well, and Cyborg froze.

"Dude! You can't kick Raven off 'cause of the guy that she likes! That's just wrong!" Beast Boy stated, getting angrier with every word. Robin shook his head and continued to look at Raven, expecting an answer. Raven looked away and watched as Starfire walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It is alright if you choose him, Raven. We will still be your friends," Starfire whispered through tears. Raven nodded and looked at Beast Boy and Jinx, who had heard her and were nodding too. She then looked at Cyborg. He still was frozen in his seat, but his eyes showed anger. Raven looked back at Robin.

"I made my decision. I choose…"

* * *

**I know the beginning seemed weird cuz I had the whole Jinx thing but i needed to do that to get it out of the way and I hope you enjoyed it!! Please R&R!!! Srry if it's short!**


	9. saying goodbye and hello

**HEY!!!Sorry it took sooooooooo long. I only have one excuse and that excuse is....ok maybe two excuses:skool and drama. My bff is moving and my other bff is mad a me, so i've been feeling down, which makes it had for me to write. Anyway idontownteentitans....sigh**

* * *

"I choose him," Raven whispered, hoping no one would hear. She looked at everyone and saw Robin's face pale, Starfire start to cry, Beast Boy nod sadly with his ears drooped, Jinx staring at her with no emotion, and Cyborg finally unfreeze. He looked at Raven sadly.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Raven nodded, her violet hair falling into her face, hiding her sadness. Cyborg sighed and looked at Robin. "Why?" He asked madly. Robin looked away and refused to talk. "Answer me!" Cyborg shrieked. He quickly got up from the couch and paced towards Robin, his appearance showing his anger. Robin stood tall and looked at Cyborg.

"We can't have a titan liking a bad guy," Robin stated. Cyborg opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Jinx's bitter laugh.

"You guys didn't kick off Kid Flash. Last time I checked, he was in love with me!" She yelled and stood up from her seat on the leather couch. Fresh tears had come to her eyes from the mention of Kid Flash.

"You changed," Robin stated. Jinx glared at him, but didn't say anything. "Which brings me to another proposition for Raven," He looked squarely at Raven. "If you can change Red X, then you can stay on the team," He finished. Raven shook her head and glared.

"What about him?" She spit out. Robin shrugged.

"We'll send him to Titan East," He said. Raven shook her head once more and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Starfire asked sadly. Raven looked at her and her eyes changed from a mad look to a slightly sad look.

"To pack," Raven said. She walked out the room, leaving three sad titans and two livid ones behind.

"Robin, you are a dead man to me," Cyborg whispered, livid. Robin turned and looked at him, slightly shocked.

"It had to be," He said, growing frustrated. Cyborg glared back at him and clenched his fists in anger.

"No it didn't. We were fine with it! Why couldn't you? Oh yeah, that's right, you were jealous!" He yelled. Robin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Beast Boy.

"Don't speak dude. No one wants to hear your logic right now, and I really don't want to ever hear it," Beast Boy said calmly. He looked at Robin, then walked out of the room in pursuit of Raven. Cyborg and Jinx looked at the door, then followed. Starfire sat on the tan couch, weeping into her hands. Robin looked at the door, then moved to the tan princess.

"Star…"

"Don't," Starfire flew away from Robin. "I love you, but I do not want to see you right now," She whispered sadly. Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she too flew to Raven's room. Robin watched her, and a small tear fell down his cheek.

* * *

"Raven! Please don't go!" Beast Boy whined as he grabbed onto her legs. Raven lightly blasted him off. He flew onto her bed next to her black duffle bag.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, but I must," Raven replied monotonously. Beast Boy whined and turned into a green kitten. He mewed softly. "That's not going to work," Raven said.

"C'mon Raven! Don't listen to our jerk for a leader. He's being a jackass," Cyborg said as he started to unpack Raven's bag. Raven huffed and placed everything back into the bag and moved it to her.

"Rae, please, stop. They need you," Jinx said as she grabbed Raven's arm. Raven pulled her arm away and slung the bag over her left shoulder. She pulled her blue cloak over her head and headed out the door. The three titans and Nightmare walked swiftly behind her and mewed.

"I'll feed you when we get to Zeke's," She whispered and picked the kitten up.

"So you are going to leave," Starfire said sadly as she joined the group. Raven nodded and kept walking down the steel corridors. They followed in silence.

She made it to the garage and entered, seeing a sleek black jaguar parked in it. She slightly gasped and watched as Red X came out of it.

"I kinda overheard Robin's speech," He said. Raven looked down for a second, then ran to Red X and gave him a hug. After their embrace, he took her stuff and placed it in the back of the car and on the black, leather seats. He then took Nightmare and placed her on the passenger seat. Raven turned around and looked at the four titans in front of her. She walked up to them and smiled sadly. She walked to Jinx and nodded.

"Treat Cyborg right," Raven whispered. Jinx blushed, but nodded. Raven then looked at Starfire. "Good bye, friend," Raven said. Starfire burst into tears and grabbed Raven into a hug. Raven squeezed her back, then moved to Beast Boy. "Don't piss off Jinx. She'll be worse than me. Oh, and," Raven hugged Beast Boy really quickly. "Thanks, for being there for me all those times," Beast Boy nodded sadly.

"I'll do it for you any time. Just call me," He said. Raven nodded, then looked at Cyborg. He opened his arms and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back.

"Take care, sis," He said sadly. Raven nodded. She then walked to the car, waved good bye, and got in. Red X watched her, then walked to Cyborg.

"I'll take care of her," He whispered. Red X then walked to the car, got in, and drove off. The titans watched the car, then slowly left to go to their rooms, and cry for their lost friend.

* * *

"You ok Sunshine?" Red X asked while they drove down the empty street, scattered with a car here or there. Raven stared out the window.

"I'll be better," She said. Red X nodded, then leaned over and rubbed her back.

"You'll see them again, I know it," He replied. Raven nodded and continued to look out the window. She looked at the giant T behind them and a small tear fell down her cheek.

"Thank you," Raven whispered. Red X arched an eyebrow.

"Why are you saying thank you to me?" He asked confused. Raven turned around and looked at him, a small smile on her face.

"You never made me choose," She said. Red X nodded.

"No prob Babe," Raven punched his arm. "I meant no prob Sunshine," Red X finished. Raven nodded and continued to look out the window, and watched as the giant T slowly faded from her view.

* * *

They arrived shortly after to his apartment. Red X got out of the car and opened the door for Raven. She grabbed Nightmare, got out, and reached for the duffle bag, but found that Red X grabbed it first. She reached for it from him, but he turned away and started walking towards the apartments. Raven huffed, but followed him.

"33, 35, 37, 39, ahh 41. Here we are," Red X said as he came upon a cream colored door that had 41 in brass on it. He pulled a key from his belt, twisted it into the door, and opened the door. "Welcome to my home," He said as they walked into the apartment. Red X turned the lights on and Raven looked around the apartment. The carpet was a tanish color and the walls followed suit. In the middle of the living room was a giant, fabric coated, cream colored couch. It faced a wall that had a giant flat screen TV. A coffee table was in front of the couch. It was a dark wood color with the top transparent glass. A balcony was next to the TV, with window doors, and black curtains. Raven took a few steps and saw a kitchen come into view.

The kitchen was small that had a regular refrigerator, oven, and sink. Those were placed on the same side, with a bar parallel to them, but had a big enough space for two people to walk through. Raven then looked at the various pictures on the walls and tables. Most of them were of Red X without his costume and doing something fun like touring through a park and what not. A couple, though, were when Red X was little and there was always a woman with him.

"My mom," He said, somewhat sad. Raven nodded, noticing how sad he was when he spoke of her. She turned and saw a hallway next to the kitchen. She walked down it and saw four doors. One door on the left, two doors on the right, and one in the back. "That door," He pointed to the one on the left, "Is the bathroom. Those two doors are the bedrooms, and that is the storage closet," He said, pointing to the door in the back. Raven nodded and moved to one of the doors on the right. "That's my room. You can have the other room if you like," Red X said. Raven nodded yet again and opened the other door. She walked inside and saw a queen sized bed with red silk sheets, a bed side table, a giant bookshelf, a giant dresser, a full length mirror, and a walk-in closet. The floor was wood and the walls were red to match the bed. A window with a window seat sat near the bed. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Raven said happily. Red X smiled and placed her duffle bag on the bed.

"I'll let you unpack and I'll see you in the morning," Red X said. Raven looked at him and hugged him. He hugged her back and took off his mask to kiss her. The kiss turned passionate and they fell onto the bed. The duffle bag fell onto the floor. They paid no attention to the bag and continued to kiss, stripping their clothing away.

* * *

Raven woke up clothed in a red silk blanket and cradled to a chest. She lifted her head up and saw Red X sleeping soundly. She smiled to herself and stroked his toned chest, before getting up and dressing. Once she was dressed, she walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and the cabinets for something to eat. She found waffle mix and grabbed what she needed to make it. She mixed the ingredients, turned the waffle iron on, and poured some of the batter in. She waited patiently for it to ding.

"Waffles?" Red X asked as he crept behind Raven and stuck his arms around her waist.

"Yes. They are the only thing I can make without burning," Raven chuckled. The waffle iron _dinged_ and Raven opened the lid, to produce a burnt waffle. "Or _was_ the only thing I could make without burning. Why don't I go unpack and you make the food?" Raven asked. She then walked to her room, leaving Red X to cook good waffles.

Raven entered the room and picked the duffle bag up and zipped it open. She pulled out blue, purple, and black cloaks, the same colored shoes to match, and a ton of her famous black leotards. She placed the cloaks and the boots in the closet and the leotards in the dresser. She then pulled out all of her books and placed them all on the book shelf. Then she pulled out a cat bowl for food and water, cat food, and a few catnip toys. She put the catnip toys around the room then walked out with the food and bowls.

"Where should I put these?" She asked Red X. Red X turned around.

"Um, you can put the cat bowls at the end of the bar on either side and the food can go in the storage closet," Red X said. Raven nodded and did what he said. "Ok, who's ready for waffles?"

They ate and talked. Their conversation was mostly about what had previously happened with the titans.

"I miss them," Raven whispered. Red X looked down sadly.

"Do you wanna go visit them?" He asked. Raven shook her head.

"It'll be easier if I don't, or I'll break down," Raven stated. Red X nodded. They ate some more, until they were finished. Raven picked up her plate and took it to the sink. She then walked back to her room and grabbed her duffle bag. She tossed it in the closet and heard a bang. She walked to it and found a yellow communicator inside. She picked it up and saw a note attached to it: _Just in case you wanna talk._

* * *

**So what did you think??????? Good bad crazy sad??????? PLEASE R&R!!!!!! THANKS!**


	10. stoppin to say hi!

**HEY! I know most of u r probably thinking wait, she's alive? Thats rite! I am! YAY! anyway, so so so so so so so so so so sorry for this really late chapter! I was kinda thinkin about endin it there, but then I was like, no wait i should add some more, so I have given u this! I have one more chap after this, which i will hopefully get up next week! Disclaimer: i think u wud no if i ownd it! Anyway, why wud i rite fanfic's if i did?**

* * *

It had been a week since Robin had kicked Raven out, and the team was suffering severely from it. Beast Boy moped around the tower and barely spoke to anyone. He didn't read anymore comic books or play video games. He would say hi to others, but never kept up a conversation, and would not look Robin in the eye. The only contact Robin received from Beast Boy was when Beast Boy would bump into him on purpose out of anger. Jinx acted like herself, except she wouldn't speak to Robin, and she was a little less mean to the rest of the team. Cyborg wouldn't speak to anybody. He would just sit in his room, looking at the ceiling with sadness in his eyes. He would only come out to get food. Starfire was the only one that spoke to Robin. She forgave him partially. She was still mad, but since he was her fiancé, she couldn't not talk to him. Robin was mad and sad. He didn't think Raven would leave, and he didn't like that the team was beating him up for it.

They were all gathered in the common room, minus Cyborg. Starfire sat next to Robin, staring out the window, Robin looked at Starfire, Jinx watched TV quietly, and Beast Boy just sat there, doing nothing. All of a sudden, Cyborg came running into the room. He stopped and looked at the others and glared at Robin.

"Hey Cy-," Robin started.

"Don't speak to me," Cyborg stated coldly. "It's been a week and she still hasn't called. Are you sure you slipped the communicator in her bag?" He asked Beast Boy. Beast Boy nodded sadly. Starfire and Robin looked at the two confused.

"What are you speaking of, friend?" Starfire asked. Cyborg shook his head and started back for his room.

"Wait!" Jinx called. "My communicator's goin off," She pulled out her communicator and flipped it open, seeing a girl with violet hair, violet eyes, and grey skin. "Raven!" She yelled. Everyone rushed to her side to see the girl.

"Hi," She mumbled. Cyborg's ashen face turned bright and Beast Boy couldn't stop smiling. "How's it going?"

"I missed you!" Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx, and Starfire said happily.

"I have missed you too," She said. "I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about, so I was wondering if you guys would wanna meet me and Zeke at Denny's to catch up?" She asked, hope in her eyes. Cyborg opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Robin.

"Not if Red X is going to be there," He stated angrily. Raven glared from the screen.

"Fine," She said coldly. Cyborg shook his head and pushed Robin away.

"Robin won't be coming, but we will be there like right now, see ya soon!" Beast Boy said. Raven disappeared and the others minus Starfire and Robin left the room.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Robin asked, livid. Starfire grabbed Robin into a hug and smiled sadly at him.

"I may have not seen Raven in a while, but I will stand by my fiancé, no matter what," She whispered into his ear. Robin looked at her green eyes and kissed her sweetly.

* * *

Cyborg, Jinx, and Beast Boy gathered at a booth in Denny's, waiting for Raven to arrive. A waitress came by and ordered their drinks. Cool hands covered Beast Boy eyes. "Guess who?" Beast Boy took the hands off and turned around and met face to face with Raven.

"Rae!" He scooted over to the window to let Zeke and her sit. He eyed the black haired, green eyed boy. "I never thought I would get to see the secret identity of the thief Red X!" He exclaimed. Zeke rolled his eyes.

"Call me Zeke, or X," He said looking at Beast Boy. Beast Boy saluted at the man.

"So how are you?" Cyborg asked. Raven looked at everyone.

"I've been doing great. Zeke's home is great, Zeke is great," Raven looked at him as he looked back at her, love evident in both eyes, "And I have been able to show emotion. I don't show much, because I'm still getting used to it, but I can show it," She finished. Everyone looked at her happily. "So how about you guys?" Beast Boy and Cyborg looked down sadly.

"We're coping… if you call coping when everyone barely speaks and everyone kinda mopes," Jinx said sadly. Raven looked down.

"Listen, I am sorry for leaving, but it's just that, that, I didn't feel I would have another chance for this, but I'll try to call once a month. Ok?" She asked. Cyborg and Beast Boy immediately cheered up.

"It ain't your fault, it's our dumbass of a leader's," Cyborg said, reaching over the table and patting her shoulder. Raven nodded and they continued their conversation about anything and everything. They all had decided that Zeke was good for Raven.

An hour had passed, so they all got up, paid and tipped the waitress, then left Denny's. "Well, we'll see ya later. Don't forget to call, or I will personally find yo and force yo to call," Cyborg threatened playfully. Raven laughed softly and hugged him.

"Hey I still need ta tell ya a joke! Ok so what's black, white, and red all over?" Beast Boy asked. Raven groaned and shook her head, while Zeke laughed, amused at Raven's reaction.

"What?" She asked irritated. Beast Boy smiled wider, remembering the old days.

"A newspaper! Haha! Get it? Get it? Aw forget it. Ha get it, for-get it! I'm so-," Beast Boy was smacked upside the head, stopping the sentence.

"Shut up!" Raven yelled, then laughed. She hugged him then hugged Jinx. "Tell Starfire I said hi and tell Robin that I am having the time of my life and tell him thanks for kicking me off the team," Raven smirked happily. They said they would, then left.

"I like them," Zeke said. Raven nodded and linked her arm with his.

"And I think they like you too," She said as they got into Zeke's car. They drove to his apartment and entered. They walked into the living room and were met by a hungry cat. "Ok Nightmare, I'll feed you," Raven said as she poured some dry food into a silver bowl. As she stood up from the floor, Zeke came behind her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Raven turned around and was met with a passionate kiss. She led him into the bedroom. They closed the door and fell onto the red sheeted bed. Raven stripped Zeke of his clothes as he did the same to her. They climbed under the sheets and had a great night to finish off a great day.

* * *

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Jinx got out of the T-car and walked down the corridors to the common room. They entered the massive room, seeing Robin on the couch causally watching TV. Cyborg and Beast Boy decided to leave, leaving Jinx alone with Robin. "Oh, hey guys," He said shocked at them being back.

"What do you want?" Jinx asked angrily as she sat near the window, looking out at the sun set glittering off the bay. Robin was taken aback by her outburst. He looked at her with a confused and frustrated expression.

"Ok I understand Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg being angry at me, but why you? You barely knew Raven?" He asked, somewhat mad, but more confused. Jinx shook her head and laughed bitterly.

"Wow, Robin. I may not have known Raven very good, but she did the same that Kid Flash-," Jinx choked back a sob, "d-did, and he wasn't kicked off of being a titan. All she did was follow her heart and you acted like that was a terrible thing! You did what you did out of selfishness. You guys may not have noticed it, but I noticed that you started to love her when she started hanging out with him! You wanted her, so you didn't think about what she wanted and you gave her a choice that was unfair and unjust!" Jinx yelled at him. Robin stared at her wide-eyed, then composed himself and spoke.

"I did what was good for her and us all. She would be here if she hadn't chosen Red X," He stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Jinx laughed again. She got up from her position and marched towards him. She got down near his ear.

"She would be here if you hadn't given her a choice. She wouldn't have had to make that choice," She spat, venom leaking from her words. Jinx then got up and ran from the room, livid and sad after thinking about Kid Flash. She ran down the halls. She came upon Raven's room, stopped, looked at the name, then turned a corner, and ran straight into Cyborg.

"Hey little lady," He stated somewhat cheerful. Jinx looked down and let a few tears fall. "What's wrong?" Jinx shook her head and tried to walk past him. "KF?" Jinx sighed and nodded, then was pulled into a hug by Cyborg. He hugged her and rubbed her back calmly as she cried. "It'll be ok. He probably doesn't wanna see you like this anyway, so cheer up, if not for yourself, then for him," Cyborg stated in a smooth and calm voice. Jinx nodded sadly and let go of him.

"Thanks, Cy," She said. She then fled down the hall to the room she was staying in. Cyborg watched her go, one thought running through his mind: _We might just survive this._

* * *

**well what did ya think? please r&r! still really sorry about the wait!**


End file.
